Semiconductor dies are made many at a time on semiconductor wafers. The dies are typically subjected to various tests and processing. The tests can include testing in a test system in which terminals of the dies are contacted by a probe card assembly that provides an interface between the dies and a tester that controls testing of the dies. Embodiments of this invention can be used during testing of such dies to manage various thermal conditions in and around the probe card assembly.